La ligne dure
by Isao Fujita
Summary: 1977 : La première guerre contre Voldemort fait rage. Face à la montée des périls, certains sorciers réclament davantage de prérogatives... Jusqu'à quel point ? Raphaël Bourdeux, un jeune et ambitieux auror, devra répondre à cette question par lui même..


Salut à tous,

Cette histoire se déroule pendant la première guerre contre Voldemort, de 1970 à 1979. L'histoire se passe au plus fort du conflit, vers le milieu des années 1970. Ce premier chapitre est introductif –du protagoniste et du contexte –et fait un peu office d'OS. Si vous appréciez et que vous souhaitez que je continue dans cette voie, je pourrais continuer l'histoire sous forme de fic –avec plusieurs chapitres, donc.

Au plus fort de la guerre contre les mangemorts, la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne doit se montrer d'une fermeté exemplaire face à ses ennemis. Débordés et soumis à une pression intense, certains sorcier n'hésitent pas à réclamer davantage de latitude pour assurer la défense des intérêts de la communauté… Mais, la veille question se pose toujours : jusqu'où ? Et des intérêts personnels ne se substituent-ils pas à la pureté d'intention originelle affichée ?

Raphael Bourdeux était un homme pressé. Lapidaire, cette affirmation triviale avait un air d'épitaphe. Ces temps derniers, Raphaël pensait souvent à la mort – à la sienne, avec angoisse, à celle de ses collègues, par politesse, -il n'avait pas de proches, ce qui lui simplifiait la tâche de dispenser la gravité qu'imposait l'usage –et à la seule qui lui importait vraiment, celle de ses ennemis. « Des ennemis du monde de la magie », s'empressa-t-il de rectifier : il aimait bien la formule, pour pompeuse qu'elle fût. Non qu'il ne la trouvât brillante au point d'en faire la maxime de son existence; non, il l'appréciait peu à la manière d'un de ses bibelot favoris. Elle faisait partie de sa vie, avec un tel naturel qu'il en oubliait aisément l'existence : en première page de la gazette du sorcier, dans les notes ministérielles officielles qu'il recevait et les rapports officieux qu'il préparait, et, tout récemment, au coin même de sa rue, où des agents du ministère avaient placardé une affiche qui proclamait, avec une détermination qui aurait pu forcer le respect si elle n'avait été rédigée sur un fond vert des plus criards, que « les ennemis du monde magique seraient poursuivis sans relâche ».

Pourtant, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, l'envie prenait parfois Raphaël de dépoussiérer cette fidèle formule et de laisser son regard s'y attarder. Quand il prenait la peine d'y réfléchir, Raphaël ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y trouver une forme d'exactitude, ampoulée mais prophétique : elle disait vrai, les mangemorts n'étaient pas simplement les adversaires du ministère ou des aurors, ni même de la communauté magique internationale, mais du monde entier, et lui, Raphaël Bourdeux, auror membre de la seconde brigade d'investigation spéciale, incarnait la dernière ligne de défense du monde civilisé. Raphaël goûtait l'outrance ironique de tels propos; pourtant, auprès de ses collègues, il passait pour un homme sombre et froid, dépourvu d'humour comme de sentiments. La contradiction ne le surprenait cependant pas : si l'emphase du ministère ne laissait pas de l'amuser, c'est bien parce qu'elle relevait d'une ironie macabre, comme si les autorités tentaient de vaincre les mangemorts en les faisant s'étouffer d'embarras. « Les ennemis du monde magique » : Raphaël avait été tiré de son lit quelque minutes plus tôt, au motif qu'une jeune mangemort venait d'être arrêtée et placée en détention. La jeune fille, lui avait appris l'officier de garde, était encore élève à Poudlard -seize, dix-sept ans, guère plus - : c'était lui faire trop d'honneur que de la créditer d'une quelconque menace envers la communauté magique. S'il avait voulu respecter la vérité judiciaire à lettre, Raphaël aurait dû parler de mangemort _présumée_, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions : contrairement à ce que pouvait prétendre la presse anti-gouvernementale – bruyamment soutenue par fidèles de Dumbledore et autres Potter –le ministère ne faisait pas encore n'importe-quoi. Il avait vu défiler suffisamment de suspect devant sa table d'interrogatoire pour savoir que les accusations infondées étaient rares : les souvenirs qu'il arrachait aux _suspects _corroboraient bien souvent les thèses du ministère.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre, qui indiquait quatre heures vingt du matin, et s'empressa de finir sa tasse de café, relevée de quelques gouttes de potion de vitalité. Les effets de la fatigue commençaient toutefois à se faire sentir, et nulle potion énergétique ne pourrait éternellement combattre les effets de la nature. La veille, il avait achevé son travail sur le coup de minuit, et, profitant du privilège que lui conférait son statut, avait directement emprunté le réseau de cheminette pour rentrer chez lui, ce qui lui avait permis de se coucher à une heure qui lui semblait raisonnable. Bien entendu, il n'aurait pu prévoir qu'il recevrait un appel inopiné en pleine nuit : en tout, il avait dormi moins de quatre heures. Il fixait le feu émeraude qui crépitait dans l'âtre d'un œil morne : ses reflets chatoyant et mouvant lui paraissaient d'une gaité suspecte, qui s'accordait bien mal aux circonstances. Avec un dernier soupir, il reposa sa tasse, agita brièvement sa baguette pour la nettoyer –la vaisselle commençait à s'accumuler dans des proportions inquiétantes, et il n'avait nul envie d'ajouter à cette situation déjà critique –et s'avança d'un pas qu'il espérait décidé vers la cheminée.

Le claquement qui retentit alors qu'il se matérialisait parmi les flammes résonna longuement sous le grand dôme vide du hall du ministère de la magie. En ces temps de crises, peut-être la période la plus critique depuis l'avènement de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, les lieux étaient rarement déserts : même au beau milieu de la nuit, Raphaël s'aperçu qu'il n'était pas véritablement seul. Au loin, il distinguait la haute silhouette d'un sorcier qui contournait d'un pas pressé la fontaine de la fraternité magique avant de se diriger vers lui. Certainement un autre fonctionnaire qui venait d'achever sa journée et partait profiter d'un repos bien mérité, au moment même où lui-même regagnait son travail.

« Gilbert », fit Raphaël lorsqu'il se fut suffisamment rapprocher pour qu'il puisse distinguer son visage.

Gilbert Lamart était un auror, mais d'un rang supérieur au sien, même s'ils n'avaient jamais travaillé ensemble jusqu'à présent. Raphaël ne savait pas grand-chose de son collègue, si ce ne fût qu'il avait la réputation d'être un bourreau de travail et un fin politique. Le croiser dans les bureaux à cette heure-ci n'avait donc rien d'étonnant, et Raphaël pensa que montrer qu'il partageait lui-aussi le même rythme de travail effréné ne pouvait desservir sa cause.

« J'ai été appelé pour le cas Kate, sale affaire », continua-t-il, alors que le dénommé Lamart marquait un temps d'arrêt, à la vue de son collègue. L'auror le regarda encore un instant sans rien dire, les yeux dans le vague, sans doute hébété de fatigue, avant de lui répondre –« Sale affaire, en effet. Une fille si jeune… » -puis, sur ces mots énigmatiques, il repartit de son pas pressé sans s'attarder plus longtemps.

Raphaël ne savait pas véritablement ce que son supérieur avait voulu dire par là : déplorait-il la corruption de la jeunesse, qui cédait à présent à la tentation des forces du mal ? Ou se désolait-il du destin qui attendait une adolescente qui s'était vraisemblablement enrôlée pour se donner un air crâneur dans une cause qui la dépassait et qui allait à présent en payer toute les conséquences ? Les deux interprétations étaient possibles, chacune positionnant le sorcier d'un côté ou de l'autre de la ligne tacite mais chaque jours plus aigüe qui séparait le camp des libéraux –emmenés par Dumbledore et des aurors comme le couple Potter ou les Londubat –et celui des partisans d'une ligne dure, -regroupés autour de Bartemius Croupton et de jeunes loups comme Rufus Scrimgeour. Raphaël était soulagé que Lamart l'ait quitté précipitamment: sans connaitre sa position politique, il aurait été bien en peine de concevoir une réponse convenable si la conversation s'était poursuivie. Il se promit intérieurement d'investiguer la question, afin de ne plus être pris au dépourvu à l'avenir : s'il n'avait jamais caché ses sympathies à l'égard de la ligne conservatrice, Raphaël tenait à ne pas s'aliéner pour autant les bonnes grâces du camp adverse, et cela impliquait de ménager habilement les convictions de chacun. Jusqu'à présent, c'était à cette tactique de prudente conciliation qu'il devait sa carrière –son entrée dans le corps d'élite des aurors, sa promotion obtenue à vingt-cinq ans à peine, faisant de lui le plus jeune enquêteur de l'histoire contemporaine de l'unité, et sa future nomination, quasiment assurée, à la tête de la brigade nouvellement créée de légilimancie. A force d'habileté politique et de relations savamment entretenues, il avait su donner des garanties aux deux camps et poursuivre sans trébucher sa méthodique ascension de la hiérarchie : et c'était là une voie dans laquelle il avait bien l'intention de persévérer. L'affaire dont on l'avait averti pourrait être celle qui l'aiderait à asseoir définitivement sa position. L'égal de Lamart, et un échelon en-dessous de ces aurors d'exception qu'étaient les Potter ou les Londubat : il laissa l'idée s'épanouir un instant en son esprit, et savoura le parfum qu'elle exhalait.

S'il parvenait à s'élever, il ne s'agirait que d'une première étape dans la voie qui le mènerait aux plus hauts honneurs, son _cursus honorum_ inéluctable: les plus éminents représentants du bureau, ceux qui inspiraient les foules et dont les avis avaient plus de poids dans l'opinion publique que les déclarations du ministre lui-même, étaient dans leur majorité affiliés aux progressistes. Beaucoup suspectaient Dumbledore, le vieux directeur de Poudlard, qui avait été un sorcier de renom en son temps et dont la gloire passée ne manquait pas de rallier bien des disciples à ses menées agitatrices, d'exercer son influence jusque dans le « saint-des-saints » du ministère, en plaçant quelques-uns de ses soutiens les plus indéfectibles à la tête du bureau. Les choses devraient pourtant changer, un jour ou l'autre –et plus tôt que les thuriféraires du vieil homme ne l'imaginaient. Le bureau était peut-être le pré-carré de Dumbledore, mais le pouvoir était sur le point de changer de mains : les vestiges idéologiques sur lesquels le bureau s'arque-boutait, le département de la Justice magique saurait les balayer. Nul doute que l'arrivée d'un loyaliste dans l'antichambre de la direction des aurors attirerait l'attention de nombreux et puissants protecteurs : s'il parvenait jusque-là, la nomination de Raphaël au rang de divisionnaire était presque assurée –Croupton et les siens ne laisseraient passer pour rien au monde semblable opportunité de rétablir un certain équilibre des pouvoirs. Raphaël dut se faire violence pour s'arracher à ces agréables rêves de réussites : avant que tout cela ne pût devenir réalité, il lui fallait encore accomplir son travail.

De prime abord, il devait bien reconnaitre que l'affaire ne se présentait pas sous un jour exceptionnel, et que la capture d'une mangemort de premier échelon n'avait a priori pas de quoi influer sur le cours de sa carrière, sans même parler de lui obtenir une promotion. Toutefois, les mangemorts vivants capturés par le ministère et en suffisamment bonne santé pour soutenir un interrogatoire ne devaient pas être plus d'une vingtaine, à l'heure actuelle. Et une denrée rare, Raphaël l'avait appris en ces temps de pénurie relative, est ipso facto précieuse. La radicalisation de l'ennemi, fanatisé jusqu'à se sacrifier pour sa cause, ainsi que de la nouvelle latitude, plus ou moins officielle, dont disposaient les aurors quant à l'usage de la force –Raphaël se souvenait distinctement, bien que la rumeur de son existence eut été démentie avec véhémence par le porte-parole du ministère, du mémo confidentiel, reçu de la main même de Scrimgeour (et brûlé aussitôt après) autorisant son unité à employer les sortilèges impardonnables en cas de situation exceptionnelle – avaient rendues les arrestations de mangemorts de plus en plus rares. Quand ils ne mourraient pas dans l'assaut, les mangemorts –sans doute à juste titre –préféreraient se suicider plutôt que d'être emmenés dans les geôles du ministère ou à Azkaban et d'être forcés de livrer leurs camarades et jusqu'au moindre de leurs secret. Et ceux qui hésitaient étaient finalement exécutés par leurs propres frères d'armes, afin qu'ils ne tombassent pas entre les mains de l'ennemi.

Tous les prisonniers avaient été interrogés sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'ils révélassent tout ce qu'ils savaient –et même davantage – aux aurors : ainsi non seulement n'étaient-ils plus d'aucune utilité en tant que source d'information, mais les méthodes employées pour leur arracher la vérité avaient laissé leur esprits si dévastés qu'on ne pouvait plus rien en tirer, pas même les renvoyer chez eux en leur implantant de faux souvenirs et en les contrôlant à leur insu pour infiltrer leur organisation : après que les interrogateurs spéciaux eussent accompli leur office, ils n'étaient guère plus que des automates, incapables de réagir à autre chose qu'aux signaux les plus primaires. De temps à autre, un membre du département des mystères ambitieux ou un auror versé dans la légilimancie tentait de sonder l'abîme de la conscience de ces prisonniers, dans l'espoir d'y découvrir un élément nouveau, jusque-là ignoré, mais sans grand succès. Comme d'autres avant lui, Raphaël s'y était essayé, mais n'en était ressorti qu'avec une migraine carabinée et un profond sentiment de malaise devant le précipice de néant psychique qui s'était ouvert sous ses pieds.

A l'inverse, l'esprit d'une adolescente offrait d'innombrables possibilités : les mangemorts les mieux entrainés opposaient une résistance redoutable à l'immixtion des interrogateurs dans leur esprit. Ultimement, Raphaël le savait pour avoir mené la procédure lui-même à de nombreuses reprises, aussi puissantes que fussent les barrières qu'érigeaient les mages noirs, elles finissaient toujours par céder sous les coups de boutoirs du légilimens –secondés, s'il le fallait, par l'administration d'une puissante potion de vérité. Cependant, la force employée pour pénétrer ces défenses finissait également par altérer irrémédiablement l'intégrité mentale du sujet et, une fois les souvenirs récupérés tant bien que mal, l'esprit était corrompu au-delà de tout espoir de guérison. En revanche, une étudiante de sixième ou septième année de Poudlard n'était en aucun cas une experte en occlumantie, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait mobiliser une volonté inébranlable pour repousser les assauts d'un sorcier de la puissance de Raphaël : il s'agissait sans-doute de la source d'informations la plus prometteuse que le ministère ait jamais découvert sur les mangemorts au cours des deux années écoulées. Elle n'avait certes rejoint que les premiers échelons de l'organisation, et aucun mangemort influent ne se serait jamais laissé aller à des confidences véritables en sa présence; mais, même si elle n'avait pas conscience de détenir des informations critiques, un auror comme Raphaël, assisté des experts du ministère, saurait donner leur pleine mesure à ces souvenirs, en les analysant, les recoupant, établissant des connexions avec les affaires en cours… Et ce, même si la jeune fille n'était pas consciente de leur valeur. Naturellement, elle n'en réchapperait pas indemne. Raphaël était un excellent legilimens, mais des dommages étaient inévitables : le temps manquait pour user de méthodes plus subtiles et moins invasives. La valeur d'une information décroit significativement à mesure que le temps passe et qu'elle devient de moins en moins pertinente : c'était la raison pour laquelle, sitôt informé, il s'était hâté au ministère où la jeune fille était détenue provisoirement. En outre, plus il laissait de temps s'écouler, plus la situation pouvait être exploitée à mal par des factions adverses : des sympathisants de Potter auraient très bien pu la placer sous leur juridication et la transférer dans l'une des résidences secrètes du service, où elle aurait été définitivement hors de sa portée. L'officier de garde cette nuit-là lui devait une faveur et l'avait averti en priorité, et c'était là un avantage qu'il entendait exploiter à plein. Il n'était pas question de laisser le futur de sa carrière entre les mains du hasard et, ultimement, de ses ennemis.

Raphaël ne prendrait pas de plaisir à ce qu'il allait accomplir, mais les enjeux, aussi bien pour lui que pour toute la communauté magique, étaient tout simplement trop importants. Et le fait d'être encore une adolescente n'ôtait rien à la responsabilité de ses actes. Si celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom lui-même avait pu être arrêté alors qu'il n'était encore qu'une jeune homme, le monde aurait été bien différent. Finalement, chacun doit choisir son camp. Et lui, Raphaël, avait bien l'intention d'être dans celui des vainqueurs.


End file.
